Electronic communications between parties can take a variety of forms (a.k.a. types or media) such as real-time voice communications over a wired, wireless or Voice over Internet Protocol system, voicemail, text messaging, instant messaging, on-line chat, email, etc. Unless a party that is initiating a communication (the “calling party”) to another party (the “called party”) is relying upon remembrance of its past experiences with the called party, the calling party usually does not know what type of communication with the called party is likely to be most effective (e.g., is most likely to succeed at any time).
It is known to provide the calling party with presence information about the called party. But the presence information generally indicates whether and where the calling party may currently be reached, and not by what type of communication the calling party is currently best reached.